nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes episode: Poseidon Danger
Disney Heroes Episode: Poseidon Danger Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes enjoy a 2-day Cruise on the 'Poseidon' and meet Cat Leone Lioness including Colette Tatou, a Female Chef from Paris. But when a large tidal wave flip the Ship upside-down, she must lead the Team to escape before it sinks, plus Violet must face her underwater claustrophobia fear. In a mini-story, Shredder must deal with 3 Heroes on looking for the Baseball. The Episode Act 1 It begins at the Cruise Ship Poseidon where Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, her cousin Joss, Elastigirl, Violet, Peter Parker and the Police Chief have Dinner with Cat Leone Lioness, she worked with the (ATOM) Alpha Teens On Machines INC 1 year ago after High School Graduation, plus they meet Colette a Female Chef from Paris who cooked a healthy dinner. Later that night as the Poseidon cruises east towards Bermuda, an large underwater explosion created a 100 ft Tidal Wave as it moves north towards the Cruise Ship. While Colette took the Police Chief and Kim to the large Kitchen chamber, The Captain tries to escape the wave's path by full throttle, but it was too late as the wave hits causing the Poseidon to flip upside-down and the watertight doors automatic close plus all the people evacuate by portal. Our Heroes begin their escape by entering the vent shaft as the main hall floods but back in the Kitchen, the watertight door closes trapping the Heroes and Violet becomes scared of underwater claustrophobia, but Elastigirl tells her that she'll help her escape to the surface. Act 2 They got to the Bulkhead Chamber and Violet tells Cat that she can't swim underwater, so Elastigirl floods the chamber for the door to open at the other side then our Heroes got to the long hallway as the stern blows up causing the water to flood the lower decks plus the propellers is spinning forward. Cat & Elastigirl heads to the Control Room in the 2/3 flooded hallway and activate the propellers to reverse but a rock cave-in blocked their escape and as they swim to the door that leads to the Escape Pod Room, it was destroyed from the tidal wave so Cat gave them the Glowing Seaweed that made them breate underwater and they escape the Poseidon to the Surface. Ann & Violet opens the watertight door to rescue Kim, Colette & the Police Chief as the water in the Kitchen reached 3/4 flooded while the temperature is at 100 Degrees, then Ann uses the Tank by throwing it into the propellers destroying it and she leads the Heroes to escape. They swim to the Lifeboat as the Poseidon sinks into the waters of the Atlantic then a few Rescue Helicopters arrived, Colette thanks Kim, Ann & Joss for saving her life plus Cat decides to join the Disney Heroes thanks to her escape attempt and Teamwork. Mini Storyline During this episode, Shredder must deal with the baseball being hidden after Lilo, Nani and Kida is searching for it, but he might make his situation worst QUOTES (The water rose up to their necks, then the Glowing Seaweed is made as the Gills appears on their head side) Kim Possible: 'Cat, your Gil Seaweed works. Now we can talk underwater' Cat Lioness: (She smiled) 'I can get used to it' Elastigirl: 'I hate to be a party pooper, but we have this sinking feeling' (They see the Rouge Wave close in towards the Poseidon) Ann Possible, Joss Possible, Elastigirl, Violet, Cat Lioness & the Police Chief: 'Great...Scott!' Kim Possible: 'The Kitchen's Temperature room is at 100 Degrees' (She wipes the sweat off her forehead and took off her dress showing her Black Tanktop) Colette Tatou: (She removes her Cooking shirt and reveals her Black Bra) (Laughs) 'You'll get used to it...so how about you & I kiss for a minute before your mother Ann rescues us?' Kim Possible: 'My Mom won't know' (Then she and Colette started kissing as they wrap their arms around them) (Opening Gag) Kenan: 'Welcome to the Disney Heroes show, I'm Kenan and this is Kel' Audience: (applause) Kel: 'This is Sonic the Hedgehog, our special guest' Sonic: 'Now on today’s episode, Spiderman and the Heroes team is going to our cruise liner the ‘Poseidon’, it’s a huge ship traveling 25 Knots and handles any disaster that comes in their way' Spider-Man: 'This gets better, we’re having a new character in the show, and she'll help us escape from a disaster that Venom is about to unleash' Sonic: 'What will happen to you and the others?' Kenan: 'That reminds me something we got to do, so how about you come this way' (Then he left with Sonic and Spider-Man) Kel: 'Hey, Kenan. We’re not done. What about the disaster that Venom is about to use? Come on, Kenan, I need to know. Kenan! Aw, (speaks in Spanish) it means: Aw, here it goes!' (First Lines of the Episode) (We find Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, her cousin Joss and Elastigirl & Violet along with Cat Lioness boarding the Cruise Liner 'Poseidon' with the Police Chief) Ann Possible: 'So this must be the 'Poseidon'?' Kim Possible: 'It looks big, but it'll be Seaworthy' Cat Lioness: 'Plus the Organic food might by tasty' Police Chief: 'Ok, you clowns. We got to find this 'Colette Tatou', and talk to her about her Chef Skills' Colette Tatou: 'I am the toughest Cook from France, and I am not going to be jeopardized by your daughter who is a bubble-butt. Got it?' Kim Possible: 'I am not a Bubble-butt!' Cat Lioness: (They swim to a door with water up to their chest) 'Uh-oh, the Escape Pod chamber is on the other side of the ship but we're blocked off' Kim Possible: 'Great, you got any Alternative ideas?' Cat Lioness: 'We can use my Glowing Seaweed to breath underwater and swim towards the surface, or wait for a rescue team' Elastigirl: 'I have to take that chance, so hand me one' Colette Tatou: 'I'll have it' Violet: (She becomes worried) 'No way, I'm not doing the Glowing Seaweed' Elastigirl: 'Look, Vi. I know you're scared...in fact, I'm scared too. But we're gonna run out of Air in this hallway any minute' Violet: 'I'll do it' Cat Lioness: 'Good choice, team' (She eats a Glowing Seaweed) Cat Lioness: 'This is the Bulkhead room; it fills up with water to keep the ship stable so this door can get us to the other room' Violet: 'But I have a tiny problem... (Then she whisper to Cat’s ear) I can’t swim underwater' Cat Lioness: 'You’re saying that you can’t swim underwater? Not even a dog paddle?' Violet: 'No' Cat Lioness: 'Now look. We have to escape the Bulkhead Room by opening that door. The water is slowly steeping in, but there are air pockets on every deck' Joss Possible: 'Call me Kook-a-Lu, but the door won't open' Police Chief: 'I don't believe this. I'm stuck in a flooding Kitchen with a Female Chef from Paris and Ann's Niece who is Kook-a-Lu' Colette Tatou: 'Actually Paris is also know as=' Police Chief: 'I know, I know!. It's French!' Shredder: 'Now to check on today's news that is happening. 'Kim Possible, Ann Possible & Joss Possible saved Lower Manhattan from a Meteor Shower' CURSES! I knew that today is the day when I use my plan to crush them...but first, I must take care of the dishes. (But then a Baseball broke through here) A baseball?' (He checks on the door) Nani: 'Hey, Shredder. We accidently threw the Baseball through the window, can we have it back?' (Lilo, Nani and Kida got settled on the couch) Shredder: 'Now wait here while I get the Baseball...and do not touch anything' Shredder: 'What's with the funny laughing? There should be no giggling in the Space Palace! (Then he burst in and sees Lilo & Nani giggle) What the!?' Kida: 'Look at you, I think you look young in your pajamas' (She shows him a picture of himself as a child in her bedtime clothes) Shredder: 'I have a candy Lollypop for ya' (He pulls out 3 Lollypops) Lilo & Nani: 'Wow, Candy' (They lick the Lollypops) (3 minutes later) Shredder: 'Now stay on the couch until I return with your Baseball I'm seeking...And no touching anything!' Lilo: 'Including this?' (She checks on a Vase) Shredder: 'Including that!' (After Nani & Lilo breaks the Aquarium and Machines) Shredder: 'My Machines, my Aquarium, my LAB!' (Kida also searched the Lab table) Shredder: 'STOP! (Then he escorts them back to the couch) I finally know the location of the Baseball, now stay put and do not move a muscle. I'll bring it back to ya where you're sitting' Shredder: (He hands them the Baseball) 'Here, here, here. Now get out, get out, get out!' Lilo, Nani & Kida: 'Thanks' (Then they left by the escape pod) (1 Hour later) Shredder: 'What? The Heroes have rescued all 150 people on the Poseidon from Rouge Wave? CURSES!' Kim Possible: 'Now if we're gonna get out of the Kitchen with a high temperature of 100 Degrees, we gotta get that door opened. I'm gonna stand next to the door. Sooner or later, someone's gonna come rescue us, and I'm going to make sure.... (But the Security Guard ran pass the door and heads to the Door Exit) A Security Guard might save us' (Colette Tatou and Kim kept kissing for another minute then they catches their breath) Colette Tatou: 'So how did you feel?' Kim Possible: 'I felt great. Even with your lips kissing mine' (The Kitchen is flooded up to 3/4 and both Kim & Colette is floating up to their shoulders while the Police Chief is on the top of the stand) Ann Possible: (She and Violet finds the Watertight door) 'Kimmy, are you all right? Kim Possible: 'Yes, Mom. But the water is rising and we need to get out now' Cat Lioness: 'Ann, could you use your energy beam to open the door? We might get them out' Ann Possible: 'I'll use a little beam, we don't want to damage the ship' Police Officer: 'I like to say something...(Then he did the shortest song) I have a paintball gun, I just might shoot you, if you don't get us out, no jury will commit me' Violet: 'Whatever you say' (Ann uses her energy to create a circle and the door becomes weaken) Violet: 'I suggest we vamoose!' (Then the door burst open with a wave of water freeing the others) Violet: 'We're trapped in the capsize ship!' (She starts to panic breathe) Elastigirl: 'What's wrong, Violet?' Violet: 'I'm getting worried about Underwater Claustrophic' Colette Tatou: 'In other words, she's afraid of swimming underwater in a Ocean' Elastigirl: 'Don't worry, VI. We're gonna get out of here' Ann Possible: 'I made an opening, now let's get going or we're goners' Violet: 'Thanks for the help' (The Heroes made it out in time with plenty of seconds left to spare) Colette Tatou: 'Look, guys. The Poseidon is going under' (Then the 'Poseidon' Cruise liner sinks into the ocean) (Last lines of the Episode) Cat Lioness: 'Here ya go, (She hands Violet a blanket to keep her warm) This will make your body warm' Violet: 'Thanks, Cat. I thought I was gonna be nervous' Police Chief: 'You did a well job conquering Claustrophobic by swimming underwater to safety, Violet Parr' Elastigirl: 'How about Ann & I train you to learn on swimming in the deep end at the Pool once we get back to HQ' Violet: 'Really? Thanks, Mom' Ann Possible: 'I'm glad that we handled on aqua Swimming from the 'Poseidon'.' Colette Tatou: 'You said a Dolphin-chatter' Heroes: (Laughing) (Closing Gag) Kenan: 'That’s it for today’s show, and we have learned something today' Kel: 'Finding a way out through the huge cruse ship is the big challenge but we can handle anything' Cat Lioness: 'Luckily I joined the team and I’ll take on Venom’s army without a problem' Kenan: 'But first we’ll rest, and tomorrow we’ll do a new mission' (Then her cell phone rings and Cat answers it) Cat Lioness: 'This is Cat' (Computer): 'Ready for transport' Sonic: 'Transport? Where to?' Cat Lioness: 'To a new Star System' Kel: 'Kenan, you promised that we’ll rest' Kenan: 'It’ll be a snitch, we’ll have fun' Sonic: 'I'm in' Kel: 'Aw, I’m feeling stressed again' Cat Lioness: 'Begin Transport' (She get surround by blue light) Sonic: 'what is happening?' Kel: 'Kenan?' Kenan: 'I should do this a while' (Then 15 seconds later, Cat teleports with Sonic and Kenan) Kel: 'NO! Kenan...Kenan. Oh, where you go? Kenan!' (Then he gets caught by blue light) Kel: 'Kenan…stop it. I don’t want to go with you, it’s too scary, Kenan! I’m shivering... (then he disappears) Aw, here it goes!' Gallery Rouge Wave strikes the Queen Mary II.jpg|Queen Mary II struck by Rouge Wave Cat Lioness 8.jpg|Cat gives Violet an advice Cat Lioness 10.jpg|The water is up to Cat's neck as her gills appear on her ears 'Poseidon' Hallway.png|The hallway on the 'Poseidon' Colette Tatou looks suprised.jpg|Colette Tatou Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Friendship Category:Fiction